Fuzzy Blue Notebook
by HeyLeslie
Summary: Hermione is in a rage after Draco reads some very embarrassing pages from her fuzzy blue notebook. But does Draco have some very embarrassing pages in his own notebook? And will he show them to her? Am I asking too many obvious questions? Dramione fluff!


**I dOn'T oWn HaRrY pOtTeR gUyS. **

I'm officially registered on Pottermore now, so I figured I should post this in celebration. I wrote this when I was 13 and never posted it because it's sort of embarrassing. :P However, its cheesiness always makes me laugh, and I'm in such a good mood that I decided to finally post it. Hope you like cheese!

* * *

><p>Hermione stormed through the hallway, clearly in a bad mood. Everyone backed out of her way and let her through, not wanting to get in the way of the temperamental young witch. Her cheeks were flushed and she had an angry scowl on her face as she rushed through the hallways of Hogwarts, clutching a fuzzy blue notebook in her hands quite violently. If one were to get close enough, though no one dared, they would have heard her muttering angry words about a certain ferret-faced, pig-headed, incredibly annoying slytherin. Draco Malfoy, of course.<p>

"That vile wretch! Intolerable bloody git! Ignorant dancing ferret. Stupid idiot." She hissed quietly.

Finally reaching her destination, she pushed open the doors and stomped off outside.

"How dare he look through my personal belongings! How dare he just...just...gah!" She threw her hands up, scowl increasing.

The horrible moment replayed itself in her head, and she cursed her mind for betraying her.

_She walked into the head's tower, looking forward to a nice book and a cup of tea after a long day. Opening the door, she spotted Draco sitting on the couch reading a... fuzzy blue notebook? A cold feeling of dread passed through her._

_She moved forward to inspect said fuzzy blue book further, praying with all her might that it was not what she thought it was. Her eyes widened as she spotted it- Hermione Granger-, written neatly at the bottom corner of the notebook._

_Grasping at any remaining hope, she prayed that maybe he was just copying her notes. Maybe he had forgotten to write something down in class. Maybe he hadn't turned to that particular page- okay, those particular pages,- yet. _

_Swallowing nervously, she crept up behind him. Her face turned bright red as she saw that he had indeed found those pages. And he was looking at them right now, a peculiar expression on his face. Her eyes painfully moved to re-read what he was looking at, what was causing her such dread. _

_Surrounded by various sizes of hearts and flowers, was her name. Which wouldn't have been bad at all, had it not been for what followed her name. _

_Equally surrounded by hearts and flowers, written in disgustingly sweet looking loopy handwriting was 'Malfoy'._

_Worse still, the two words were repeated not two, not three, not four, not five, not six, not seven times. No, the words 'Hermione Malfoy', absolutely covered two whole pages (except for the space taken up by hearts and flowers, of course)__._

_Before she even knew what she was doing, she had torn the book from his hands and was already screaming at him._

_"HOW DARE YOU LOOK THROUGH MY THINGS!" She boomed, her face red with embarrassment and rage, but mostly embarrassment._

_Draco jumped, eyes widening as she screamed at him. He opened his mouth to say something, but quickly shut it, not knowing what to say. He opened his mouth again, but shut it before any words came out. Open, shut. Open, shut, Open, shut. He was doing a remarkably good impression of a fish, mused the very, very small part of Hermione's mind that was still able to notice this and was not completely overwhelmed by the situation._

_She rushed to the door, flung it open, and ran away, fuzzy blue notebook firmly in hand._

Her face grew even redder at the memory.

Stupid, stupid Hermione. She had meant to burn those pages, but had simply liked them too much to dispose of them quite yet.

She had been terribly bored in class today. So bored, in fact, that her imagination had gotten a little carried away. It had just started out of curiosity, wondering what her name would look like next to his.

It turned out that it looked really nice.

Really, really nice.

So nice that she just had to write it over and over again, and then add a little embellishment here and there.

She hadn't even realized what she had done until it was complete.

She opened up her blasted fuzzy notebook, staring at the pages that had caused her so much trouble.

She had been becoming friends with Draco! The whole living together and promoting inter-house unity thing really did sort of bring them together.

And now... well, now it would be incredibly awkward to ever have to be near him again.

How could she possibly go on living with him? Perhaps she could just avoid him. Stay in her room at all times, and always check before entering any space shared with him. She wondered if McGonagall would let her move out of the head towers and still remain head girl…

She doubted it.

She was really going to miss being friends with Draco.

He had gotten much nicer during their cohabitation, and hadn't called her mudblood since they moved in together.

Not that she kept track or anything.

She had...she had liked spending time with him. He could be quite funny at times. And even their arguments weren't so bad anymore. They were almost fun.

And, well, she had sort of happened to develop a tiny, insignificant, really small little crush on him.

It was nothing.

Really.

She buried her face in her hands, cursing her stupidity.

She really ought to just rip the bloody pages out right now. Throw them into the lake or something to that effect. Let the squid have its way with them.

Perhaps she would burn them. Yes, burn them. That was a good plan. Then no one would ever be able to see these horrid pieces of paper ever again.

She pulled out her wand, poised to cast a burning spell, but was stopped.

One might think that she was stopped by her own emotions. That maybe she decided that she really did like the papers, and would keep them hidden under her pillow, glancing at them on occasion and sighing dreamily.

But she would never do something like that.

Hah, as if she would ever keep a few pieces of paper with the words 'Hermione Malfoy' written on them a million times under her pillow.

No way.

No how.

The thought had never even crossed her mind.

So why did she stop, then? If it wasn't her emotions stopping her from continuing, what was it?

Well, it might have been the hand wrapped around her wrist.

The pale, masculine, beautiful hand wrapped around her wrist.

Or maybe it was the eyes boring deeply into hers.

The smoldering gray eyes that shone with an emotion she had never seen in them before.

Or maybe it was the lips that pressed against hers.

The way they moved gently against her lips, making her mind go blank.

Or maybe it was all of those things. Her mind was too muddled to care.

Lips...on hers? His lips...on hers? What?...

Oh bugger it. Thinking was overrated.

She responded timidly to his kiss, not being very skilled in that department.

He smiled against her lips and pulled away, leaning his forehead against hers.

"I have something to show you." He whispered.

She just blinked at him, mind still stuck on the kiss.

His cheeks turned a little red as he pulled something out of his back pocket. It was a little gray notebook.

"I can't believe I'm doing this..." He mumbled, shoving it into her hands.

She just stared at it for a moment, and then finally realized that she should probably read it.

Hesitantly, she opened the book. Her eyes widened as she read the words scrawled across its pages.

Hermione Malfoy.

Mrs. Hermione Malfoy.

'Mione Malfoy.

Jaw dropping, she tore her eyes of the wonderful pages to look at Draco.

His face was a bright red, his gray eyes downcast, looking away from her.

"Draco, I...you...this...err..." She tried to speak, failing miserably.

Instead she just placed her hand against his cheek, turning his face towards hers.

Looking into his eyes that were looking everywhere but at her, she could finally speak.

"This," she began, gesturing to the gray notebook, "is by far the cutest thing I have ever read. I...well, I don't even know what to say, so..."

She stood up on her tippy toes, planting a sweet kiss on his lips. He responded immediately, arms snaking around her waist and holding her close.

She broke the kiss this time, beaming up at him with a million watt smile.

"Someday, Granger." He whispered softly. So softly that she wasn't even sure he had said it. But she didn't really care anymore, seeing as his lips were once again on hers.

Breaking their kiss, Draco grinned mischievously. He really seemed to like being mischievous. She hoped their children wouldn't turn out like that.

...

...

...

CHILDREN? Bloody teenage girl crushes. Even being the brightest witch of her generation couldn't protect her from the lovesick thoughts of her teenage mind. Oh Merlin.

She watched the subject of her internal wars curiously. He backed away from her slightly, and began...kneeling down?

What

the

bloody

hell

!

Her eyes widened to saucers as he got down on one knee. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a small blue box.

He grinned widely at her, and reached for her hand, holding it gently.

She must have been hyperventilating. Or was she even breathing? She wasn't sure.

"Hermione Jean Granger, will you do me the honor of being my..." he paused dramatically, "...girlfriend?"

She laughed so hard that tears came to her eyes. Struggling to breath, she quickly answered, "Yes, yes of course!" between bursts of laughter.

He chuckled, opening the box to reveal a stunning heart shaped locket. It was gold lined with silver, and 'DM+HG' was imprinted in the center, written in that sickeningly sweet loopy way.

She beamed at him as he stood up.

Someday, indeed.

* * *

><p>There ya go! I hope you didn't dislike it. My 13 year old self would be quite unhappy otherwise...<p>

Just kidding, I always appreciate constructive criticism and am almost never offended, so fire away! That being said, I LOOOOOOOVE nice reviews more than I love my peace sign pajamas. And I reallyreallyreally love my peace sign pajamas. I'm wearing them right now, in fact, even though lunch time is in about 7 minutes.

Anyway, thanks for reading! :D


End file.
